leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/Corral, The Vision Strider
Attributes: Mage/Ranged/Support Orientation:Male Lore:Modern Runeterra is well aware of the amazingly powerful magic that was used during the rune wars, and that many creatures and locales have been permanently altered by it. Corral is one of those beings. During the latter half of the final war, Corral was a simple spellsword, and served with loyalty, determination, and a brooding lust for combat. In what would've been his finest hour, he and a few nearby squad-mates were hit by a pulse of energy, the pulse actually buried Corral alive, and as Corral accepted his fate, his vision turned black, and his body grew cold he felt a strange tingling. The tingling grew into burning and soon after he fell asleep into a coma of such magnitude, modern scientists are astonished of how he has survived. He awakened in a burst of power and tore the earth trapping him for so long apart, screaming to the sky in anguish. Now Corral has managed to understand his reason for still being alive, the magic used upon him, actually fused with his body and energies, sustaining his life, but also empowering him as nearby magic sunk into the earth, and sunk into him as well. This magic has taken a toll on him however, his body is broken, and his memory is horribly lapsed. The worst effect the sleep has taken upon him however, is the fact that he cannot remember recent events, or understand the events soon to unfold. Others around him however, seem to be able to peer into Corral (when he allows them to of course) and see, comprehend, and understand what he sees, while he cannot. But the long forgotten past, and the distant future are as clear as daylight to him. He has traveled with this knowledge helping anyone he can, and warning them of misfortunes that will be upon them later in life. But still, his hunger for knowledge drives him, and now it has driven him to the League Of Legends. He met with the Council Of Equity, and told them of his journeys and talents. The council quickly accepted him because of his ability to teach, reconcile, and his power to see into the past and far future. Since his joining, he has made friends with numerous other champions including Zilean, one who shares a similar situation. Corral has no desire to see the present fully, instead, he desires knowledge of his fantastic new world. Abilities Corral gains increased Mana regeneration when out of combat and gains 10% spell vamp in combat. }} Corral throws a bolt of charged energy in a lined skillshot. If it hits enemy, it deals damage. If allied, it restores 3% of their maximum mana. |leveling = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Corral engulfs a target in a field of raw energy that shields from physical and magic damage for 4 seconds and slows nearby enemies by 20% for 1 second |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Corral activates nearby energy creating a field for 7 seconds increasing AS and Resistances 8% |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Corral channels a static field causing nearby allies to dodge basic attacks and gain a spell shield for 2 seconds. Reactivating during the first casts duration releases the energy and deals magic damage around Corral.(Theres a 2 second window after the first cast that makes it easier to reactivate) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} He can be pulled, flung, and Crowd Controlled by certain abilites while using his ultimate. Only knockbacks, stuns, silences, and fears will interrupt his ultimate. Knockups, pulls, slows and any form of soft CC not listed will not affect him during channeling. He does not scale very well into late game, and can greatly benefit from Mana, CDR, Tankiness, and AP. Category:Blog posts